Livin' on A Prayer
by California Love
Summary: Before Voldemorts downfall. a Molly/ Arthur story


Livin' On a Prayer  
  
Authors note: I was listening to my Bon Jovi Crossroads tape and this song came on and i started thinking about arthur and Molly weasley. . . .  
  
  
Once upon a time, not so long ago.   
Tommy used to work on the docks,   
Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck....   
It's tough, so tough.  
  
Arthur weasley apparated home from the ministry. he had been working lte again. the ministry was in an up roar. Voldemort had striked again, this time killing 20 people, 17 muggles and 3 wizards.he walked into the kitchen where he found his wife singing their newborn son Ron to sleep. Just as he closed his eyes, Molly looked up and cracked a thin smile.  
  
Gina works the diner all day,   
Working for her man, she brings home her pay,   
For love - for love.  
he smiled back and dropped into a chair next to her.  
" It happened again. Will he never stop?" molly asked him.  
Arthur shook his head.  
"Who knows. We need a miricale. if somthing doesn't stop him soon, there might not be a next year." he said.  
Molly shakes her head sadly and looks down at her son.  
"What happens if we're next? what happens if Bill or charlie get killed going into hogsmead? what happens if...if..." she straightens herself at the thought of her two other children who were at their school, Hogwarts.  
"We will make it. if we hold on and don't give up hope, we'll make it. i know we will."  
  
She says: We've got to hold on to that we've got,   
'Cause it doesn't make a difference, if we make it or not,   
We've got each other and that's a lot for love - we'll give it a shot.  
  
Arthur nodds his head in agreement.  
"yes, we've got each other. We'll make it if we try."  
he gets up and sits next to her. he wraps a protective and comforting arm around her.  
"The ministry's real busy. We're working extra hard to protect the wizarding world as well as the muggle world. Today we got wind from Albus Dumbledore that You-Know-Who's after the Potters. Tomorrow they under go the fidelious charm. From my understanding, Sirius black has been made their secret keeper."  
"God I hope they will be okay. they're such a wonderful family."  
  
We're half way there,   
Livin' on a prayer,   
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear,   
Livin' on a prayer.  
  
"So do i molly, so do I....."  
  
"Arthur?" Arthur and molly look into their fire to see Athur boss's head there.  
"Arthur, we need you her at the ministry. he's already stuck again. this time in Paris. he blew up a whole building. the deathtoll is already 60!"  
Arthur and molly's faces paled and arthur nodded, standing up. he put his cloak back on and disapperated.  
he retured four hours later.  
  
Tommy got his six string in hock   
Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk - so tough, it's tough.   
Gina dreams of running away,   
When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday.  
  
"Molly, it's bad. He just killed the Vice-Minister of magic." Moly gasps and starts sobbing.  
"Why does he do these things? Whos' next?" Arthur just shakes his head.  
"Who ever it is, iT won't be us, understand? I won't let him hurt any of you! We'll make it. I promise."  
  
We've got to hold on to that we've got,   
'Cause it doesn't make a difference,   
If we make it or not,   
We've got each other and that's a lot for love - we'll give it a shot.  
  
Arthur stood up. "We'll make it i swear" He holds out his hand. Molly looks up at him and smiles. She takes his and stands up. Trusting that no matter what happens, everything will be better.  
  
We're half way there,   
Livin' on a prayer,   
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear,   
Livin' on a prayer.  
two weeks later  
"Molly! You-Know who did it! he killed the potters!"Arthur yelled to his wife as he apperated home. he heard a loud crash from the kitchen and ran in. Molly stood crying with broken plates on the floor. She had dropped them when she heard they were gone.  
"Ho-o-ow?? Why? Why them?"  
"Molly I don't know. but i do know that we'll never have to wory about You-Know-Who again. Molly, he's gone!"  
"What do you mean 'he's gone!'? how canhe be gone?"  
"Molly.. he killed two potters...not three....molly1 when he tried to kill their baby son harry, the cure backfired and shot on to You-Know-Who! and the baby's still alive!" Molly stares at him in shock and disbelief.  
  
We've got to hold on ready or not,   
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got.  
  
"what? How could he still be alive? no one has ever survived that curse! and how could an infant get rid of the most darkest wizard of all time?"  
"Who knows Moll! but he's gone and we can sleep safely now."  
  
We're half way there,   
Livin' on a prayer,   
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear,   
Livin' on a prayer.  
"Harry's with his relatives, The worlds safe again and it's all over... we made it.  
  
  
End.  
  
Authorsnote: Well? how do you like it? is it okay?is it good/bad/horrible/inbetween????? 


End file.
